suleiman_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Infiltration of the "GameStar"-Headquarter
The Infiltration of the "GameStar" - Headquarter happened in the Kirito-Skalien-Time Period. It was one of the most important events in the history of the Suleiman Universe. Kirito SAO and Skalien, who at this event disguised themselves as Johannes Rohe and Heiko Klinge, stealthed into the headquarters of the powerful organization "GameStar". The event is so important, because Kirito SAO and Skalien met many important characters, such as Michael Obermeier, Maurice Weber and SirEilhart. Preparation Before infiltrating the HQ, Kirito and Skalien had to commit espionage on their enemies. They searched for a disguise, in which they were accepted within the building and could move freely. As preperation Kirito watched many videos on the GameStar channel, such as the legendary "Dein Lieblingsspiel"-series by Johannes Rohe. He got the idea to assume the identity of Johannes Rohe. At the same time Skalien was examining the GameStar-HQ to find hidden passages and ways to sneak into the building and coincidentally ran into Heiko Klinge, the chief editor of the GameStar. He kidnapped him with the help of a chloroformed handkerchief. Kirito was very indignant about Skaliens sudden actions, but at the end he accepted it. It was already too late. They had to infiltrate the GameStar before anyone could notice, that Heiko wasn't at work. Therefore they waited for Johannes Rohe to leave the building and kidnapped him too. Kirito already prepared the latex for the masks, as he planned to disguise himself as Johannes Rohe already. Everything was prepared, earlier than Kirito thought, but they were ready to infiltrate the HQ. The day of the Infiltration The plan was to burn down the archive on the west-side of the building and destroy all plans for weapons, invasions and the final communistic regime. Kirito and Skalien had to enter the building through the main entrance, because sneaking through the backdoor was to conspicious for popular members of the GameStar-Team. They had to act as realistic as possible and especially Kirito was sure, that he studied Johannes Rohe enough to know, how he would react in certain situations. The first thing that happened, when Kirito and Skalien entered the HQ, was someone shouting "FRIEDBERT!" very loudly. Kirito almost made the mistake to ignore the call, but he remembered, that Maurice Weber often called Johannes like that. He shouted "MAURICE!" back and waved his hand. Maurice started to walk down the stairway but Kirito stopped him. "I really have to go. In 5 minutes a participant of "Dein Lieblingsspiel" will call me. I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?", he shouted. Maurice was a bit confused but he nodded and returned to his office. Without any problems Kirito and Skalien both reached the archive. Skalien, who had bought a small flame thrower reached for his bag, when they heard someone saying: "Heiko, Johannes, it's good to see you!" It was Michael Obermeier. "Shouldn't you be working on the reviews, i gave you?" "Uh...yeah", said Skalien. " We're definetely going to do that in a few minutes" "So what are you doing in the archive?", asked Michael Obermeier. "We were looking for plans on the...the...", Skalien was very nervous. "The nuclear weapons.", said Kirito. It was very risky. They only assumed, that such weapons existed. Why did he say that? "Johannes! That isn't your subject. And Heiko, i told you, you should focus on the propaganda. Leave the weapons to me." "Yeah, i was actually looking for the propaganda material on nuclear weapons. We have to spread the message of their existence, when we want to generate fear." Michael Obermeier kept silence. After a short while he said: "Very well. But Johannes needs to stay out of here." Kirito and Skalien looked at each other and Kirito left the room together with Michael Obermeier. The plan was succesful. Skalien reached into his bag and put out his flame thrower. Just in this moment, Michael Obermeier walked back into the room and said "Heiko, could you please..." He stopped. Skalien started to burn the first book shelf, when he saw Michael Obermeier. He realized he had to run. Escape from the GameStar HQ Kirito SAO, who was waiting in front of the library, hiding from Maurice Weber, heard someone screaming "NOOOO!". Then his friend Skalien ran out of the room, followed by Michael Obermeier. Kirito realized what was going on really fast. He began to ran. When all three of them were closely before the main entrance, two guys entered the building. Heiko Klinge and Johannes Rohe. At least something that looked like Johannes Rohe. It was a deer with the head of Johannes Rohe. "These guys kidnapped us!", screamed the deer. Michael jumped into Skaliens back and grapped his arms. Kirito realized, he was surrounded by enimies. "Elucidator!" he screamed and his sword appeared in front of him. "Get ready to die!", he yelled and threw it at Michael, who instinctively cowered on the ground and released Skalien. Skalien and Kirito began to run and jumped over the head of the deer with Johannes head. They reached the street and saw a taxi driving on it. "TAXI!", they shouted. The driver stopped and Kirito and Skalien jumped into the car. In it, they discovered that another person was inside the taxi: SirEilhart. At that time, they didn't know that this meeting was the begin of a long friendship... Consequences * The infiltration wasn't very effective. Only a few important documents were destroyed. * Kirito and Skalien were persecuted by the GameStar for a long time. * Johannes Rohe revealed to Michael Obermeier, that he is able to transform into a deer. * Kirito and Skalien became friends with SirEilhart. Category:Events